digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to Nature, Back to Battle
Takato and Henry take their Digimon on a school camping trip, but along the way, they find another strange Digimon who is absorbing the nearby electricity. Synopsis In this episode, many classes in Takato's and Henry's school are going on a camping trip. Due to not wanting to leave Guilmon alone (and starving, risking him get imprisioned, etc.) Takato enlists most students of his class (which by now know about digimon) to help him smuggle guilmon in the bus without being seen by the teachers. To this effect, they sorround Guilmon and march together (leadership skills from Takato?) to the bus entrance. As Takato distracts miss Asaji with his camera, Guilmon is pushed to the last row of the bus. Terriermon and Calumon however manage to get in inconspicuously by standing still mostly quiet like rag dolls. To Guilmon's disconfort, Takato has to sit on him until miss Asaji falls asleep. Once she did (thanks to sheer stress, coming from the heat, the constant flirting from Toshiaki Mori as well as the energy of her students), he managed to have fun during the trip, even when Kenta was singing (apparently very badly). After setting up the tent, Kazu and Kenta provide cover for Takato so as to let him enjoy a bit of time with Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, which soon find a montainside with a view to Tokyo and relax for a litle bit. Soon enough, they detect a bio-emergence, and even spot the digimon in question; but due to it's perceived weakness and small size/signal, both Hypnos and Tamers attack it, the Tamers reasoning that it was best to let the Digimon enjoy the camping rather than be constantly fighting. However, a series of black outs cause the gang to get suspicious, while mr. Mori manages to scare the kids and himself with a scary campfire story. The next morning, The Tamers and the Digimon go for a swim in a river nearby, privatly from the rest of the class. Suddenly, Impmon shows up, voicing his disproval of the Digimons' playfullness. However, with a little offer to play with him, as well as a bit of splashing, soon everyone is in the water. The joy is interrupted by the arrival of a posessed owl that warns the tamers of the might of his master, the deva. Thus, the Tamers are forced to track down the digimon that bio-emerged earlier. Henry correctly deduces that for the signal to have increased, it must have fed on electricity (due to it having caused the black outs), and thus the bird deva must be heading for the nearest source of power,the dam. To fight him, the digimon digivolve to adult. Although overpowered, Gargomon and Growlmon managed to destroy it through carefull card usage and it's weakness to the water (due to the electricity absorved). Featured Characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Guilmon: "You can't see your house from here" Calumon: "How do you know?" Guilmon: "Because you don't have a house" Calumon: "Oh yeah" Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers episodes